Enough is Enough
by camarts13
Summary: Naruto has had enough, it's time for things to chasnge with cell 7, but is that what he really wants.
1. Chapter 1

Enough is Enough

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Pairings: NONE

Warnings: Angst and Flashbacks

Setting: Right after the Wave Mission.

----------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto stood at the doors of the Hokage Tower, in his hand was a completed form. It wasn't just any form; it was Form S0013. In all of Konoha's history only six others had been filled and submitted, four of witch had been denied, and only one of them had been from a Gennin like himself. This of course being a form normally submitted by Cell Leaders.

With a deep steadying breath Naruto pushed open the door and quietly made his way to the Hokage office. The Old Man would be in a council meeting right now, but Naruto didn't want to give this to him in person. It was best this way, he would have to take it seriously if he couldn't deny it out right.

Naruto felt his heart quicken when he heard the quiet humming of the bored Chunnin guard standing outside the empty office, and for a moment feared he would be questioned. But no the guard barely gave him a glance as he stepped forward to place the innocent looking sheet of paper into the IN box.

But Naruto hesitated, what if every thing did change, then he shook his head. That's what he wanted to happen. So with more confidence that he thought he had Naruto dropped it in. Now the deed done, he turned on his heel and left as silently as he came. He didn't bother to rush, Kakashi was always late any way.

Now if your wondering what Form S0013 was…

FORM S0013

REQUEST FOR REMOVAL FROM GENNIN CELL

SUBMITTED BY: Uzumaki Naruto

NAME: Uzumaki Naruto

RANK: Gennin

CELL: 7

CELL LEADER: Hatake Kakashi

TEAM MATES: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

REASON FOR SUBMITTING: Neglected from training by Kakashi-sensei, attempts to kill me from Sasuke, and extreme unprovoked violence to my person by Sakura.

--------------

A/N: Just a little thought my muse has been be beating me with. Review if you think I should continue. Now maybe I can get back to Finding Magic in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Enough is Enough

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Angst and flashbacks

Pairings: NONE

Setting: After Wave Mission

--------------------

The SandaimeHokage gave a sigh of relief when his office door clicked shut behind him, council meetings would forever remain the second most despised duty of a Kage. The first of course being paperwork, witch he still had to do today. So with another sigh he settled his old bones into the squishy chair behind his desk. It looked like he had quite a pile today, and for a minute he entertained the thought of just burning it. In fact his hands twitched just thinking about it, if only destruction could solve all of his problems.

Instead he picked up the first document and scanned it over, it looked like another missive from Wave. So with years of practice behind him, he read though it, then the next, and the next. By the fifth form he felt a headache forming. _'One more and I'll take a brake. Lets see; Form S0013.…'_

With a clatter the pipe he had been pulling from the depths of his robe fell to the floor. He had only ever had to deal with this form once before, the case hadn't been pleasant. With wary eyes he read on. Only to feel irritation, Naruto should know better than to try to pull some thing like this!! He was in the process of flinging the form into the trash when he stopped.

This wasn't Naruto's usual form of pranks, in fact it wasn't like Naruto at all to go through proper channels. It could mean one of two things; some one else had filled this out, or Naruto was serious. The old Hokage didn't know what upset him more. Quickly he read through the rest of it before setting it down on his desk.

The reason's listed at the bottom were severe offences in Konoha, as they were in most shinobi villages. He needed to think, now where the Hell did his pipe go. Five minute's later with his pipe lit, he made a small gesture with his hand and one of his trusted ANBU stood before him. Wordlessly he handed Form S0013 to the cat masked man; were it was just as wordlessly read.

"You are to observe Cell 7, I want you to report to me immediately after they part from team training at the end of the day." He didn't wait for a response before turning back to his paperwork. The next time he looked up he was alone in his office.

-----------------

A/N: I suppose this is going to be a snapshot fic until my muse stops beating me over the head with this plot. So don't expect to much, I'm just trying to get it out of my system so my muse can start focusing on my other fic. Don't worry I'm not going to suddenly pull a Kakashi and neglect this one for my other one. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Enough is Enough

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Angst and flashbacks

Pairings: NONE

Setting: After Wave Mission

---------------------------

When Naruto arrived at the bridge it was the same as it had always been; meaning of course that Sasuke was brooding and Sakura was staring at her obse- I mean love interest. "Hey Sakura-chan… Basta-" he never got to finish the sentence because Sakura's fist slammed into the top of his head.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun a bastard Naruto!" Naruto was just getting back to his feet when Sakuras fist landed none to gently on his head again. "And your late Naruto-baka!!" Grumbling quietly to himself he made his way to the other side of the bridge to wait for Kakashi-sensei. If either of his teammates noticed his silence they didn't comment on it. Naruto didn't let it bother him, he had to much on his mind.

What would happen if he was removed from the team. He wasn't stupid enough to believe he would be placed on a different team, and because of how long he had been an active shinobi he couldn't be ranked as a civilian. Non-shinobi for the village had to much freedom and even retired shinobi still had to have permission to leave the village, for fear of village secrets falling into the wrong hands; or any hands that were not of Konoha for that matter.

And what would happen to his team. There was no such think as a two man Gennin Cell. Would Cell 7 be disband? And how would his teammates react, he knew Sasuke would likely make some snide remark and Sakura would cheer, happy to have Sasuke all to herself. And Kakashi-sensei, would he see him as trash for leaving his teammates?

But none of them seemed to think highly of him in the first place. But Narutos depressing thoughts were cut short by the poof of smoke followed by their sensei's arrival.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!!" Sakura screeched. Naruto chose to remain silent today and Kakashi shot him a look before dismissing it using one for his excuses. Naruto chose to ignore it speaking up suddenly.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, what happens to a gennin team if something happens to one of them?" Kakashi shot him a slightly dark look, the question bringing up memories he would rather not think about, but it was gone before any of the Gennin could pick it up.

"Mmmmmm…. Well the last two are placed on D rank missions until a replacement is found. Why do you ask?" Naruto just shrugged.

"No reason. Are we doing missions or training today?" Naruto asked, hoping Kakashi wouldn't look to far into his question.

"I think training sounds like a good idea. You and Sasuke haven't spared since we've gotten back from Wave. I'd like to see how mush you have improved." With that he turned on his heel and slouched towards their preferred training ground, his Gennin following him like a trail of ducklings.

--------------------

ANBU P.O.V.

The cat masked man had managed to arrive at the bridge only a few seconds before Naruto. And he winced as the Gennin received a painful welcome and scolding. He made a mental note over the females behavior, that issue should have already have been addressed. He continued watch the silent team un ill there sensei arrived and made another mental note over the time. All Gennin teams had a set number of hour a week they were supost to met. He would have to check the log book at the tower after this.

Kakashi was known for always being late, but never more than a half hour. By Harunos reaction it looked like a regular thing for him to be an hour or more. The Anbu continued to watch as they made their way to training ground 7. Hatake giving the girl chakra exercises while instructing the two boys to spar. The spar was simple enough to begin with and looked mostly one sided with the Uchiha boy holding the upper hand. How ever the gears seemed to shift when Uzumaki managed to land a rather painful looking punch.

The change in the Uchiha was almost tangible as rage seemed to consume his being. This was also something to note. The boy the pulled out a kunai and launched it at his teammate how managed to dodge the weapon sinking almost to the hilt of the tree behind him.

The Anbu looked to their teacher, who should have stopped the fight, as all shinobi of Gennin rank were to practice with blunted kunai when sparring with other shinobi. But the man had his head in his book, only looking up when he had to turn the page. He made another note.

He watched them for the rest of the day, his worry increasing as nothing improved. By the time the team departed for the day he had more than enough to tell the Hokage.

-----------------

A/N: First things first, THANK YOU FOR ALL OF REVIEWED!!!! It was the only thing that got me to start writing for this one again. Second thing, I can't write fight scenes, I just don't have it in me. So if anyone would like to write fight scenes for me I would be the happiest person ever. If you're interested just send an e-mail camarts (at) gmail . com Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
